Technological advances of the last decade have made scientists and engineers increasingly aware of three dimensional imaging as both viable and realistic. There is now widely acknowledged incentive, both commercially and industrially, for developing a color 3-D display system that can be viewed from unencumbered perspectives. Recent developments using micro-materials and nanostructure materials offer possibilities for creating novel optically-writable displays that are efficient and robust.
The three-dimensional displays currently available in the market, including static-volume displays and swept-volume displays, purport to construct three-dimensional images which are uniform in a 3-D image space and viewable from practically any orientation. In practice, these technologies have not fully achieved their objectives and possess several drawbacks including low resolution and translucent image representations.
Accordingly, a three dimensional imaging system and method of using the imaging system to provide better-quality images, as compared with the currently available technologies, will provide a commercially and industrially marketable product.